A Pink BracketBuster 6: Every Team for Themselves
by psav2005
Summary: It's once again time for the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament, and this year it comes with a new twist, its every Ranger team for itself. The non-Rangers have their own pool as well, with an amazing prize at stake for them.
1. Selection Sunday

**A Pink Bracket Buster 6: Every Team for Themselves – Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hello everyone, it is my favorite month of the year, March, and that means I'm back with my sixth and final installment of the Pink Bracket Buster series. I originally wasn't going to do this sixth story, but I came up with a great concept for it, that being having all the Ranger teams battle it out to see which is the best at picking the games. Now since they are from the future there will be no SPD and Time Force will be just Wes and Eric, Samurai will be involved too so that I have more teams to cover/follow during the tournament, also no RPM since they are from an alternative dimension as explained in Samurai. Now the Zordon era is tricky because of crossover, but it will look like this – The Originals (Jason, Billy, Zack, Kim, Trini), the New Era (Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Tanya), and second Turbo/Space (Justin, Cassie, Ashley, TJ, Carlos, Andros, Zhane). Now our non-Ranger friends (from the show and created by me) won't be left out either, they will have their own pool with a great prize as well. ****If you have read my previous stories in this series you know the drill, if you are new to the series welcome, and as I tell everyone every year, I don't make this stuff up, I use the actual tournament bracket and actual tournament results when writing the story. I hope everyone enjoys the final story of the PBB series**

**Summary: It's once again time for the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament, and this year it comes with a new twist, its every Ranger team for itself. The non-Rangers have their own pool as well, with an amazing prize at stake for them.**

**Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC (Chelsea), Ethan/OC (Jen), Justin/OC (Lindsey), TJ/OC (Crystal), Cassidy/Devin**

**Alma Maters: UCLA (Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Aisha). Florida (Kimberly). USC (Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya). Stanford (Hayley, Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan). UNLV (Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone). Oregon (Carlos, Cassie). Washington State (TJ). Gonzaga (Crystal). BYU (Lindsey). Nevada (Trent, Kira). Long Beach State (Conner). San Diego (Chelsea). Cal State Fullerton (Jen). Cornell (Anton). St. Mary's (Elsa). San Diego State (Cassidy, Devin). Syracuse (Ernie). Arizona State (Stone). New Mexico (Bulk). Maryland (Skull). Arizona (Eric, Wes). Bowling Green (Phil).**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own my original characters (Phil Savitt, Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, Lindsey Stewart, and Crystal Johnson). Everything else I DO NOT OWN**

_Sunday March 11, 2012_

_Bulkmeier's Bar & Night Club; Angel Grove, California; 3pm (PDT)_

"CBS Sports Presents the 2012 NCAA Tournament Selection Show"

"Everyone it's on," yelled Bulk and Skull, the owners of Bulkmeier's, as a stampede of eighty seven, yes eighty seven people, stormed from all around the club into the main area with all the TV's to catch the 2012 version of the selection show. The amount of people was due to the fact that this was the largest gathering of Ranger teams in the history of the Power Rangers, leading to a whole new twist to this year's Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament.

Among the main group of the pool a lot had changed over the year, starting with Trent and Kira joining the ranks of the married couples, and it was a star studded wedding with many a famous person from the art and music world, and of course Tanya and Kim being the entertainment for the reception, while Ethan and Jen replaced them as the engaged couple of the group, with Ethan asking the question at a gaming tournament since they had met at one. The biggest change was that there was a new principal at Reefside High School, Reefside's superintendent had retired and Elsa was able to successfully get the job, and her first order of business was a new principal at the high school, and she knew there was only one person for the job, Dr. Tommy Oliver. Tommy's first order of business was to hire his replacement, and luckily for him he had a friend who was a science teacher, and that friend had married one of his other friends, and both were looking to move closer to the rest of their friends and their jobs, so Tommy couldn't say no when Crystal Johnson applied to be the new science teacher at Reefside, as she and TJ had now moved there, as did Connor and Chelsea. Unfortunately for Connor his pro soccer career was cut short by injury, meaning he would have to now rely on his education degree from Long Beach State. Connor had always loved Social Studies, and that's why he went to school to be a social studies teacher if something ended his soccer playing days, and luckily for him the new principal at Reefside needed a social studies teacher and head soccer game. To say everyone was stunned Connor was now a teacher, at Reefside of all places working for Tommy, was an understatement.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the 2012 NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament selection show, I'm Greg Gumbel with my partners Greg Anthony and Seth Davis, and we are here to reveal the field for the 2012 NCAA Men's Basketball Championship. Let's first reveal the number one seeds in this year's tournament. No surprise here the overall number seed is the Kentucky Wildcats and they are in the South Region. Heading to the East Region as the second number one seed the Syracuse Orange. The North Carolina Tar Heels are your third number one seed and they will be in the Midwest Region. Rounding out the number one seeds are the Michigan State Spartans, the winner of today's Big Ten Tournament Championship game, as they are the top seed out West."

"I must say I'm surprised Missouri didn't get one of the number one seeds," Kira, Kim, and Tanya's manager Phil Savitt.

"I'm right there with you, first 30 game winner from a power league not to get one, a huge surprise," Jason responded.

"It just amazes me that three of the four lost their final game, so much for show me what you have done lately," Devin said.

"I think you have to look at the whole body of work, but that surprises me too, especially the Missouri point," Adam added.

"I think a lose going in could end up being a good thing," Ernie said, clearly referring to his beloved Syracuse Orange.

"First region to be revealed tonight will be the South Region, its finals at the Georgia Dome in Atlanta, site of next year's Final Four. These Thursday/Saturday games will be played in Louisville, and as mentioned Kentucky is the number one seed in this region, and they will meet the winner of a First Four game played on Tuesday between the Sun Belt Conference champion Western Kentucky Hilltoppers and Mississippi Valley State Delta Devils of the SWAC. Iowa State's Cyclones return to the tournament for the first time since 2005 as the eight seed and they will meet the defending National Champions, nine seed UConn. These Thursday/Saturday games are set for Portland, Oregon the five seed Wheat Shockers of Wichita State meet last season's darling the VCU Rams, while the Indiana Hoosiers return to the dance as a four seed set to meet the champions of the WAC, thirteen seed New Mexico State. Bottom half of the South sees these Friday/Sunday games in Greensboro, North Carolina, where Duke's Blue Devils are the two seed, and they will meet the fifteen seed Mountain Hawks of Lehigh University, while the Norte Dame Fighting Irish are the seven seed and they will meet out of the Atlantic Ten Conference tenth seeded Xavier. Finally its Thursday/Saturday games to be played in Albuquerque. New Mexico, Baylor is the three seed and they will meet fourteen seed champions of the Summit League South Dakota State, first tournament appearance in school history for the Jackrabbits, and the six seed is the Runnin' Rebels of UNLV, and they will meet the Colorado Buffaloes, the eleven seed after winning the Pac-12 tournament in their first year in the conference."

The mention of the Pac-12 tournament champions made all the other Pac-12 alums sneer, all were upset that the newcomers to the conference had won the event.

"I smell another sweet sixteen run for the Rebels," Andros said excitedly.

"And beyond," Zhane added as the two did their world famous chest bump.

"So that's what you were talking about," said some of the other Ranger teams to Ashley and Karone, they had heard of Andros and Zhane's routine, but other than Karone's Lost Galaxy teammates no one else outside of the group had seen it.

"So boys, will we be seeing the Rebs since they are so close," Ashley asked the two.

"Of course," both Andros and Zhane said.

"If you need to know some good places to stay or eat let me know, I know that place by heart," Bulk told the four, as the New Mexico graduate had spent many a fine year in Albuquerque.

"Our next region is the West Region, with the regional final set for Phoenix, Arizona. These Friday/Sunday games will be played in Columbus, Ohio and that's where we find the top seed Spartans of Michigan State, and they will meet the sixteen seed LIU Brooklyn Blackbirds, regular season and tournament champions of the Northeast Conference for a second straight season, while the eight seed Conference USA champion Memphis Tigers meet former CUSA member the St. Louis Billikens, the nine seed making their first trip since 2000. Portland is the site for these Thursday/Saturday games, and the five seed is the New Mexico Lobos, second tournament in three years for Steve Alford's team and they will take on the battle tested Long Beach State 49ers from the Big West, and the Big East tournament champion Louisville Cardinals are the four seed, and they will meet from the Southern Conference thirteen seed Davidson. Off to Omaha for these Friday/Sunday games on the bottom half of the bracket, Missouri, off its best season is school history with 30 regular seasons wins, is the two seed and they meet fifteen seeded Norfolk State, first trip ever for the Spartans, and the 06 and 07 National Champion Florida Gators are the seven seed and the will meet tenth seeded Virginia from the ACC. Thursday/Saturday action back in Louisville will see the third seed Marquette Golden Eagles take on a First Four winner from Tuesday in either the BYU Cougars or the Iona Gaels, and the 30-1 Murray State Racers are the six seed out west, awaiting them in Louisville the Colorado State Rams of the Mountain West, their first appearance since 2003."

The West Region brought a battle of alma maters, as Bulk turned his attention from the UNLV to Conner.

"Seems we are at an impasse," Conner said as he met with Bulk.

"You guys have a good team, just don't do what you did the last time Long Beach was a twelve seed," Bulk said with an evil smirk. Chills went down Conner's spine, remembering the beat down Long Beach got from Tennessee the last time his school was a 12 seed, and the fact that he picked them to win it all that year in the pool.

"You can have Thursday and Friday off since the games are in Portland to go with Bulk and Skull, I'll find a sub," Tommy whispered to Conner.

"Thanks Dr. O," Conner said back.

"Missouri thinks so are so high and mighty now cause they are headed to the SEC, I hope someone knocks them on their ass," Hayley said out loud. While a Stanford grad she was from Oklahoma, and was not to happy with what had happened to her home state's conference and how Missouri was leaving and playing so well in their final year there.

"Don't worry girl, Florida will end them early in round two," Kim said with a smile.

"I hate to side with Florida, but I must, conference realignment for football purposes is ruining basketball traditions," Rocky said as everyone else there nodded in agreement.

"Everyone thought BYU was a shoe in, now they got to play a First Four game," Lindsey complained to her husband Justin.

"Maybe that move to the WCC wasn't the best idea," Justin said.

"Yes it was," Elsa and Crystal said back, smiling at Lindsey.

"Not helping," Lindsey said when she turned back to Justin.

"Hey VCU last year went First Four to Final Four, maybe BYU can too," Justin responded trying to not upset his wife anymore.

"You are so lucky you remembered that," Lindsey said with a smile before kissing Justin.

"Up next is the East Region, Boston's TD Garden the site for the regional rounds, and the top seed is the Syracuse Orange, last time the Final Four was in New Orleans the Cuse won it all they will look to do that again and their journey begins in Pittsburgh Thursday against the sixteen Bulldogs of UNC Asheville, while Frank Martin has Kansas State dancing again, the eight seed Wildcats will meet ninth seeded Southern Mississippi of Conference USA, dancing for the third time in school history are the Golden Eagles, first time since 1991. More Thursday/Saturday games, these in Albuquerque, Vanderbilt is the five seed after winning the SEC Tournament, and they will meet the twelve seed Ivy League champ, Harvard, so close a year ago but now the Crimson are dancing for the first time since 1946, also in Albuquerque are the fourth seed Wisconsin Badgers, awaiting them are the Big Sky Champion Grizzles of Montana the thirteen seed. More Thursday/Sunday games set for Pittsburgh will see Ohio State as the two seed and they will matchup with the Greyhounds of Loyola Maryland, second trip in school history for the fifteen seed from the MAAC, while Gonzaga is the seven seed, fourteenth straight year in the tournament for Mark Few's club as they take on tenth seeded West Virginia. Nashville will be the site for these Friday/Sunday games as the ACC Tournament champions Florida State are the three seed and they will meet from the Atlantic Ten the tournament champion Bonnies from St. Bonaventure, their first trip since 2000, while Cincinnati's Bearcats are in for the second straight year, and they are a six seed again as they meet Rick Barnes' Texas Longhorns the eleven seed."

"Not a fan of the draw Ernie," Jerome Stone asked his best friend, he could see on Ernie's face he didn't look pleased.

"That has to be the toughest bracket so far, those potential opponents can do a lot of things that can hurt Syracuse," Ernie said.

"But Syracuse has that two three zone, unlike Big East schools teams in the tourney don't see it all the time," Zack said as he came over to the two.

"Good point, I just hope another Final Four in New Orleans brings up another trophy," Ernie added.

"Gonzaga is headed back to the Elite Eight this year babe," Crystal said happily to TJ.

"I can see it, especially if you get by Ohio State, which is possible if they have a bad night," TJ said.

"I do not like the fact that they have to travel east again like they did in 08, to play a team so close to its home," Crystal added.

"Hey fans don't win the games, the players do, if the Zags show up at their best they can beat anyone," TJ responded before kissing his wife.

"Final region of the night is the Midwest Region, St. Louis the site for its regional finals. North Carolina is the top seed, they will see Friday/Sunday action in Greensboro and meet the winner from a Wednesday First Four Game between the Lamar Cardinals of the Southland or the Vermont Catamounts of the America East, meanwhile the sensational Doug McDermott leads Creighton in as an eight seed and they will take on Alabama, one of the first teams out last year now in as a nine seed. Nashville is the site for these Friday/Sunday games as the fifth seeded Temple Owls will await a Wednesday First Four winner as well, either the Cal Golden Bears or the South Florida Bulls, Stan Heath's team in for the first time in twenty years, and Michigan is the four seed, and awaiting them is the thirteen seed Ohio Bobcats of head coach John Groce, they upset Georgetown two years ago in their last trip to the tournament. Bottom of the bracket has Friday and Sunday games in Omaha, Kansas is the two seed and their second round matchup has them against the fifteen seed Titans of Detroit, while the seven seed champs of the WCC St. Mary's will battle the Big Ten's Purdue Boilermakers. Finally it's off to Columbus, Ohio for Friday/Sunday games as Georgetown's Hoyas are the three seed in the Midwest and they'll meet the fourteen seed champions of the Atlantic Sun, the always dangerous Belmont Bruins, and San Diego State, the Aztecs of Steve Fisher are the six seed and their opponent will be the eleven seed Wolfpack of North Carolina State, Mark Gottfried's first year in Raleigh and he has the pack dancing for the first time since 2006.

"That is ridiculous, how is St. Mary's the same seed as Gonzaga, we beat them two out of three times, and our road is tougher then theirs as a seven," a steamed Elsa said to Anton.

"If the Gaels do what we know they are capable of doing the seed won't matter, they will make a run again," Anton said before kissing his wife.

"Do you guys get to cover San Diego State again like you did last year," Kira asked Cassidy and Devin once the Aztecs were revealed.

"Yes we do," Devin responded.

"And with so many SDSU alums in the LA area as well we get to do it for our current LA station along with our old channel down in San Diego," Cassidy said excitedly.

"I just wish we would have gotten a better starting place, Columbus, Ohio equals boring, no offense Phil," Devin said as the other Dino Thunder Rangers laughed.

"None taken, because it's true, I'll take Cincy any day of the week," Phil added with a smile.

As everyone continued to talk Tommy and Jason went to print off twenty seven brackets. While a low number compared to any other year everyone knew why it was the case this year, this would be a team competition for the Rangers, and the ultimate bragging rights were on the line.

"Welcome everyone to the 2012 Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament. We have our most participants ever competing this year, so much so that there are two pools," Tommy said.

"Us Power Rangers are all about competition, and this year is no different, this is the ultimate Ranger pool, every Ranger team for itself," Tommy said as all the other teams, grouped together, smiled.

"Because of crossover between the Zordon era it will be split into three teams," Jason announced.

"I will join Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya on the New Era team," Tommy said.

"I'm with the original team, Kim, Billy, Zack and Trini, and the second Turbo and Space guys are their own team, competing against all the other teams that featured no crossovers," Jason finished.

"While the numbers may not be equal that may be a good thing, because each team must work together to pick their one bracket and win this," Tommy said as he took the cover off what was sitting next to him and Jason on a table as the other Rangers stared in awe.

It was a beautiful trophy that looked just like the trophy the team winning the NCAA tournament got, with various moments in Ranger history on the trophy, with the nameplate just saying The Best Ranger Team at Picking the Big Dance.

As the other Rangers stared in awe at the trophy, Lindsey and Jen joined Tommy and Jason on the stage.

"Now since the Rangers are having their bragging rights tournament us non-Rangers are also having a pool, and we are playing for good old fashion money unlike our Ranger friends this year," Jen said.

"With fourteen of us we upped the ante to 15 dollars per bracket, the third place bracket wins 60 dollars and second place takes home 150," Lindsey said.

"What about first," Ernie asked.

"I'll take that question," Billy answered. "The winner of your pool will get the ultimate experience, something all us Rangers have experienced. You will get to feel the power course through your veins like all of us have. The winner of your pool gets to be a Power Ranger for a day thanks to an amazing simulator I have been working on with some of the other Rangers," Billy said, as the non-Rangers were now in awe.

"Alright everyone come and get your brackets," Tommy and Jason said, breaking everyone out of their awe as they came to get the brackets, with the Ranger separating into their teams and the non-Rangers getting into groups.

**A/N: That is chapter one I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter two will be up Wednesday with everyone's picks and the first round details for the picks and alma maters that made the field.**


	2. Picks and First Round Games

**A Pink Bracket Buster 6: Every Team for Themselves – Chapter****2**

**A/N: Hey everyone this chapter two of A Pink BracketBuster 6. Now this isn't an actual storyline chapter, but just the list of the teams that I have the characters picking to win when it comes to the NCAA Tournament, along with their schools. I also have listed the first round match-ups for everyone's schools and picks, so that you can easily follow how the characters schools and picks are doing come Thursday and Friday. Everyone's picks and schools will be listed in bold, and I will also be listing the channels the games will be on, along with their start times so that you the reader can now when and on what channel those picks are playing.**

**Summary: It's once again time for the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament, and this year it comes with a new twist, its every Ranger team for itself. The non-Rangers have their own pool as well, with an amazing prize at stake for them.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own my original characters (Phil Savitt, Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, Lindsey Stewart, and Crystal Johnson). Everything else I DO NOT OWN.**

**Couples/Alma Maters: All those can be found in chapter **

_Tuesday:_

**BYU **vs. Iona, 9pm in Dayton, TruTV (Lindsey's alma mater) (BYU won)

_Thursday:_

**Marquette **vs. **BYU**, 2:45pm in Louisville, CBS (Marquette - Lightspeed Rescue and Devin's pick, BYU – Lindsey's alma mater)

**Syracuse **vs. UNC Asheville, 3:10pm in Pittsburgh, TruTV (Ernie's school/pick, New Era's pick)

**New Mexico** vs. **Long Beach State**, 4:10pm in Portland, TBS (New Mexico – Bulk's alma mater, Long Beach State – Conner's alma mater)

**Vanderbilt **vs. Harvard, 4:40pm in Albuquerque, TNT (Samurai pick)

**Kentucky **vs. Western Kentucky, 6:50pm in Louisville, TBS (Dino Thunder, Bulk, and Elsa's pick)

**Gonzaga **vs. West Virginia, 7:20pm in Pittsburgh, TNT (Crystal's alma mater)

**Baylor **vs. South Dakota State, 7:27pm in Albuquerque, TruTV (Lost Galaxy and Anton's pick)

**Indiana **vs. New Mexico State, 9:45pm in Portland, CBS (Operation Overdrive pick)

**Ohio State** vs. Loyola Maryland, 9:50pm in Pittsburgh, TNT (Time Force and Skull's pick)

**UNLV **vs. Colorado, 9:57pm in Albuquerque, TruTV (Andros, Zhane, Karone, and Ashley's alma mater)

_Friday:_

**San Diego State** vs. North Carolina State, 12:40pm in Columbus, TruTV (Cassidy and Devin's alma mater)

**Florida **vs. Virginia, 2:10pm in Omaha, TNT (Kim's alma mater)

**Florida State **vs. St. Bonaventure, 2:45pm in Nashville, CBS (Wild Force and Stone's pick)

**North Carolina **vs. Vermont or Lamar, 4:10pm in Greensboro, TBS (Ninja Storm, Cassidy, and Lindsey's pick)

**Missouri **vs. Norfolk State, 4:40pm in Omaha, TNT (Turbo/Space and Crystal's pick)

**Duke **vs. Lehigh, 7:15pm in Greensboro, CBS (Jungle Fury pick)

**St. Mary's **vs. Purdue, 7:27pm in Omaha, TruTV (Elsa's alma mater)

**Michigan State** vs. LIU Brooklyn, 9:20pm in Columbus, TBS (Mystic Force, Jen, and Chelsea's pick)

**Kansas **vs. Detroit, 9:57pm in Omaha, TruTV (Originals, Hayley, and Phil's pick)

**A/N: There is your guide to the weekend guys, chapter three should be up early next week, enjoy the games**


	3. First Weekend Reactions

**A Pink Bracket Buster 6: Every Team for Themselves – Chapter 3**

**A/N: First weekend of the tournament is in the books, so it's time for chapter 3. Sorry this is coming a bit later than usual, March Madness hit Bowling Green this year as we hosted the first and second rounds of the NCAA women's basketball tournament, featuring some dumb school from Ohio with a nut as its mascot, PBB area school UC Santa Barbara, Kim' alma mater and one of my favorite teams Florida, and undefeated number one team in the land Baylor, led by Brittany Griner (who I learned is a fan of peanut butter girl scout cookies), and that will be brought up in this chapter as well. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 3.**

**Summary: It's once again time for the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament, and this year it comes with a new twist, its every Ranger team for itself. The non-Rangers have their own pool as well, with an amazing prize at stake for them.**

**Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC (Chelsea), Ethan/OC (Jen), Justin/OC (Lindsey), TJ/OC (Crystal), Cassidy/Devin**

**Alma Maters: UCLA (Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Aisha), Florida (Kimberly), USC (Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya), Stanford (Hayley, Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan), UNLV (Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone), Oregon (Carlos, Cassie), Washington State (TJ), Gonzaga (Crystal), BYU (Lindsey), Nevada (Trent, Kira), Long Beach State (Conner), San Diego (Chelsea), Cal State Fullerton (Jen), Cornell (Anton), St. Mary's (Elsa), San Diego State (Cassidy, Devin), Syracuse (Ernie), Arizona State (Stone), New Mexico (Bulk), Maryland (Skull), Arizona (Eric, Wes), Bowling Green (Phil).**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own my original characters (Phil Savitt, Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, Lindsey Stewart, and Crystal Johnson). Everything else I DO NOT OWN**

_Monday March 12, 2012_

_Green and Yellow Records; Los Angeles, California_

"On to our last region, the Des Moines, where the top seed is the Baylor Lady Bears, and they are off to Bowling Green, Ohio to battle the UCSB Gauchos."

"Holy shit, we got Brittany Griner," an ecstatic Phil Savitt yelled as his alma mater would play host to the top ranked women's basketball team in the country and the best player in women's basketball Brittany Griner, as Bowling Green was hosting first and second round games of the women's tournament.

"Wow that is a huge get for you guys," said an impressed Kimberly as she was watching the show with Phil.

"I'm so glad I got tickets months ago, that place is going to sell out fast with Baylor there," Phil responded.

"And the eight/nine game also in Bowling Green with see the Ohio State Buckeyes battle the Florida Gators."

"You gotta be kidding me, Florida is coming too, this is like a dream, BG won so big," Phil said, still ecstatic now that one of his favorite teams was coming to his alma mater as well.

"That is so awesome," Kim responded. "Hey Phil, would you mind if I came with, I'm good friends with Coach Butler and would love to see the girls play, along with seeing the town you love to brag about," Kim added.

"Of course, of course, let's go get you a ticket and start making plans," Phil said as the two went back to his office.

_Tuesday March 13_

_Justin and Lindsey's house; Anaheim, California_

"What a comeback for BYU, down 25 at one point, the Cougars storm back to stun Iona 78-72."

"I told you babe, First Four to Final Four," Justin said to a stunned Lindsey, but unlike previous years for other people, this was a good stunned.

"One game at a time Justin, but I just can't believe they pulled it off," Lindsey said.

"Marquette will be tough though next game," Justin responded.

"That's true, but any team that comes back from down 25 has a shot versus anyone," Lindsey said. "Did anyone pick Marquette," she then asked.

"Devin and the Lightspeed team," Justin responded.

"Might have to watch that in Mariner Bay then Thursday," Lindsey said with a smile before receiving a kiss from Justin.

_Thursday March 15, 2012_

_Mariner Bay, California_

"No comeback this time for BYU, Marquette ends their run here in Louisville 88-68."

"Sorry our pick had to end your schools run Lindsey," Ryan Mitchell said as Lindsey and the Lightspeed Rangers watched the game.

"It's ok guys, now I can focus solely on my pick North Carolina," Lindsey said. "I gotta get back to Anaheim, we have a game tonight, thanks for having me," Lindsey added.

"No problem, you are welcome any time," Kelsey Winslow said.

"Also look out for me and Carter at the game tonight, we are going," Dana Mitchell added.

"I'll be sure to send a t-shirt your way," Lindsey responded before leaving.

_Cassidy and Devin's hotel room; Columbus, Ohio_

"No comeback this time for BYU, Marquette ends their run here in Louisville 88-68."

"Great start for Marquette, I'm five wins away from getting to be a Ranger," a happy Devin said before he went off to meet with Cassidy.

_Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar – Angel Grove Youth Center; Angel Grove, California_

"Syracuse survives a historic upset bit from UNC Asheville here in Pittsburgh."

"That could have been awful," Ernie said as all he could do was turn off the TV after Syracuse almost became this first number seed to ever lose to a sixteen seed.

"You are telling me, that would have been terrible," Aisha responded as Rocky, Adam, and Tanya nodded their heads in agreement, while Rocky and Adam made sure to text Kat and Tommy the good but almost bad news.

_Rose Garden; Portland, Oregon_

"Now that was a great game," Bulk said as he and Conner were leaving the arena.

"I want to disagree because of the score, but it's hard to, it really was a fantastic contest," Conner responded.

"You should be proud man, LB State put up a great fight," Bulk added.

"I am," Conner said

"Good, now let's find a place to eat so we can see my pick Kentucky win too," Bulk said. "That was your team's pick right," Bulk asked.

"You know it," Conner responded.

_Two hours later_

"All Kentucky here in Louisville as they eliminate Western Kentucky."

"Much better result for you," Bulk asked Conner.

"Much, much better," Conner said with a smile as the two continued to enjoy their meal.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"All Kentucky here in Louisville as they eliminate Western Kentucky."

"Now that is how it's done, Kentucky is unstoppable," Ethan said as the rest of the Dino Thunder Rangers and Elsa celebrated their picks win.

_Samurai Training House_

"Harvard tried to make things interesting but Vanderbilt holds on to eliminate the Crimson."

"Harvard may have made it close there at the end, but other pick looked great otherwise," Kevin said.

"I know, and with Syracuse's issues this team could easily make the Final Four," Antonio said.

"Let not get ahead of course guys," Emily added.

"Yup it's just been one game, Wisconsin will be tough," Mia said.

"Alright guys, now that the game is over let's get some training in," Jayden said as the six headed outside.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"Gonzaga comes east again, but this time they dominate in a 77-54 win over West Virginia."

"See told you traveling east wouldn't hurt this time," TJ said to Crystal.

"About time you got something right,' Crystal said with a teasing smile before kissing her husband. "Ohio State is beatable too," Crystal added.

"South Dakota State put up a great effort in their first tournament appearance, but Baylor advances with an eight point win."

"That was a close one," Kendrix said after Baylor pulled off the win.

"It was, but in this tournament, and especially the pool, it's all about survive and advance," Karone said to her fellow Pink Ranger.

"So what happens if UNLV wins and meets Baylor," the brothers Leo and Mike Corbett asked Karone.

"She better make the right choice," Andros and Zhane interrupted before Karone as the two and Ashley entered Hayley's.

"Don't worry about them, we'll figure it out," Anton said, as he had also picked Baylor.

_Two hours later_

"Colorado hangs on to upset UNLV."

"Guess I don't have to make a choice do I," Karone teased her husband and brother.

"You jinxed the Rebs by making her pick," Ashley said to the boys.

"How is that fair," Andros asked his wife.

"I don't know, you guys just jinx everything," Ashley said laughed before Andros chased after her as they ran out of the café, Zhane and Karone hot on their trail.

_Bulkmeier's Bar & Night Club; Angel Grove, California_

"Ohio State moves on to the second round and a date with Gonzaga after knocking off the Greyhounds from Loyola."

"That's right Ohio State baby," Eric and Wes celebrated as their and Skull's pick won, and they even did the Andros and Zhane chest bump.

"Good things those two weren't here to see that," Skull said.

"Someone had to chest bump tonight since UNLV lost, I know they would be," Eric responded.

"I like having you guys on my side, and I think the third time picking Ohio State will be the charm," Skull said.

_San Angeles, California_

"Indiana was shooting hot all night as they eliminate New Mexico State 79-66."

"Fantastic start for our pick," Ronny said as she and the other Operation Overdrive Ranger celebrated their pick's win.

"Serves though people right for thinking IU would get upset," Mack added.

"Yeah I seriously don't know what they were thinking," Will said.

_Friday March 16, 2012_

_LAX Airport; Los Angeles, California_

"A huge second half for the Gators leads to a 71-45 win over Virginia."

"That's right, Gators play a whole game like that second half and Missouri will be going home early," Kim said.

"Hey Kim, our flight is ready to board," Phil said as he came over to her.

"Awesome, oh Florida won by the way," Kim added.

"Excellent, now let's see some Gator wins in Ohio," Phil said as the two board their flight.

_Nationwide Arena; Columbus, Ohio_

"Sadly for our Aztecs this season will end a bit shorter than last, as the Wolfpack from North Carolina State knocked off the Aztecs today 79-65. Reporting live from Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio, I'm Cassidy Cornell."

_Turtle Cove, California_

"St. Bonaventure gave it their all, but at the end of the day it was too much Florida State, Seminole advance."

"May be we should have listened to Kim and not picked Florida State," Danny said.

"Calm down there, I know it was close but Kim only said that because she went to Florida," Jerome Stone said, as he sent his break from duty watching with the Wild Force team who also picked Florida State.

"Besides Cincy blew that huge lead they had," Taylor added.

"They are totally beatable," Cole said.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"77-58 your final here in Greensboro as UNC knocks off Vermont."

"Didn't even need Henson for this one," Blake said happily as the Ninja Storm Rangers and Lindsey celebrated their picks win.

"Oh before I forget I have to text Cassidy the result, it should cheer her up," Lindsey said, which it did.

"Creighton should be an interesting matchup," Dustin said.

"I think they got it if Hanson played," Shane said.

"Just have to stop McDermott," Hunter added as Tori, Cam and the others nodded their head in agreement.

_Meanwhile at another TV_

"Norfolk State has done it; they become only the fifth fifteen seed in history to defeat a two side, as they stun Missouri."

Silence engulfs the area where Ashley, Andros, Zhane, TJ, Justin, Carlos, Cassie, and Crystal were watching the game, they all saw their hopes dashed on just day two for the tournament.

"That's what all of you get for picking a team that thinks it's better than the Big 12," Hayley said to the eight, which caused Lindsey and the Ninja Storm Rangers to laugh.

"Whew, no second Turbo/Space win this year," Tommy said as he and Jason walked in with evil smiles in the direction of the seven.

_Jungle Karma Pizza; Ocean Bluff, California_

"Unbelievable, a second two seed has fallen to a fifteen on this day, as Lehigh stuns Duke."

Much like the second Turbo/Space team, the Jungle Fury team sat in stunned silence, their hopes done before they even got started.

_Elsa and Anton's house; Reefside, California_

"Purdue hangs on to defeat the Gaels here Omaha 72-69."

"Darn those Boilermakers," Elsa said as Anton entered the room.

"Sorry to hear your team fell, they had a great season though," Anton said to his wife.

"True and both our picks looked great yesterday so we have that going," Elsa responded.

"Unless they meet in the Elite Eight," Anton said with a smile as he kissed his wife.

_Briarwood, California_

"Michigan State has no issues as Draymond Green turns a triple double in the win over LIU Brooklyn."

"I don't care who the opponent is, a triple-double is impressive," Chip said.

"Impressive indeed, a great start for our pick," Chelsea said as they other Mystic Force Rangers and Jen agreed.

"So you think we'll like Hayley's," Xander asked the two non-Rangers there.

"Of course, it's a great place to hang out in Reefside, just like Bulk's or Ernie's in Angel Grove," Jen said.

"Just depends on your preference for the day," Chelsea added.

"We'll we've heard a lot about it and can't wait to see it now," Maddie said.

"We will see you Sunday," Nick said as Jen and Chelsea left.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"Kansas onto round three as their stellar defense leads to a 65-50 win over Detroit."

"Much better start then that other Big 12 team," Jason said happily before kissing Hayley. "I gotta text that to those guys," Jason added evilly after the kiss.

"I like that Purdue won too, I know they have Hummel but I think they are easier to beat," Zack said.

"Trini don't forget to text Phil and Kim the result," Billy said.

"Already done," Trini responded. "They both said awesome and rock chalk," she added.

"Normally I would hate rooting for Kansas, but they didn't want this conference to fall apart, and after the earlier result I can live with it now," Hayley said.

"Just gotta keep it up for round two," Jason said as the other nodded in agreement.

_Saturday March 17_

_Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar – Angel Grove Youth Center; Angel Grove, California_

"Syracuse onto Boston and the Sweet Sixteen, they control throughout to eliminate Kansas State."

"Now that was much better than before," Ernie said, much prouder of his alma mater then he was two days ago.

"Ok you two, no more working while Syracuse plays, that's clearly why the last game was so close," Tanya said to Tommy and Kat.

"You got it," Kat responded.

"Luckily principals don't have to work nights," Tommy said with a smile as Ernie brought them some more drinks.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"A great fight put up by Gonzaga, but it was too much Ohio State at the end, the Buckeyes are heading to Boston."

"This tournament started so good, and then everything crashed," Crystal said as TJ gave her a consoling hug.

"Haha, Sweet 16, how about that," Wes said as he and Eric high fived.

"This is the year boys, OSU had tough games in this coming round last two seasons, don't see it this year, the third year will be the charm," Skull added as he joined in the celebration.

_Mariner Bay, California_

"Marquette ends the dream season for Murray State as the Eagles are Phoenix bound for the Sweet Sixteen."

"So glad I got to see my pick with those who picked it this time," Devin said to the Lightspeed Rangers.

"Glad to have you, just like we were glad to have Lindsey the other day," Joel said.

"Would you guys be up for going to Phoenix to watch our pick play," Devin asked.

"It should work, we'll let you know for sure later in the week though," Chad responded.

_Samurai Training House_

"And it's Wisconsin who holds off Vandy, they'll now get Syracuse in Boston."

"Well this just stinks," Emily said.

"I know I thought they had it," Jayden added.

Just then the Samurai alarm went off.

"No time to have our heads down about it I guess," Mia said.

"Yeah, evil never rests," Antonio added.

"Go, Go Samurai," the six said as they morphed and were off to battle.

_San Angeles, California\_

"Indiana storms back and are able to hold off VCU, IU heads to Atlanta after a 63-61 win."

"Alright IU," Rose said happily.

"I hope they play Kentucky again," Dax said.

"On man me too, the last one was a classic Tyzonn added.

"Yup, and this one will have the same result," Mack said happily as they others cheered.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"It was a two point in the second half then Kentucky turned on another gear as they defeat Iowa State and will get a rematch with Indiana."

"This team is just amazing," Elsa said.

"I know, the run they went on after Iowa State got the lead down to two, just amazing," Kira said as Trent and Ethan nodded in agreement.

_Rose Garden; Portland, Oregon_

"In other action around the country, Kentucky defeats Iowa State 87-71."

Conner and Bulk give one another a high five at this announcement as they are ready to watch New Mexico battle Louisville.

_Two hours later_

"Man tough way to go out," Conner said after New Mexico fell.

"We couldn't let Louisville slow it down if we wanted to win, and we did, that is there game, no one seems to get them when they slow it down," Bulk responded.

"Well we still got the other Kentucky team for our brackets," Conner added as that made Bulk feel a bit better.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"Baylor knocks off Colorado to head to Atlanta, where the Xavier/Lehigh winner awaits."

"I guess and early test can be good," Damon said.

"Team that wins this always seems to get one," Karone added.

"Glad our team got it out of their system early then," Kai said.

"One round away," Elsa said to Anton.

"I hope they both make it, it would be a great game," Anton responded.

"That Kentucky would win," Elsa said with a smile before kissing her husband.

_Sunday March 18_

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"See we told you guys would love this place," Jen said to the Mystic Force Rangers.

"You are right about that," Vida said.

"You make a mean smoothie Hayley," Xander told the owner.

"Why thank you," Hayley said as she bowed for the group.

"Sparty win makes it even better," Nick said.

"I give St. Louis credit they made it a game," Chelsea added.

"They did, but our pick did what it needed to do, survive and advance," Chip responded, as all seven cheered to that.

"You guys here to cheer for Carolina," Cam asked the seven as Cassidy, Lindsey, and the Ninja Storm Rangers entered.

"Maybe, I'd love to see MSU and UNC meet again, this time in a place with a roof," Jen said.

"I hope they meet as well," would be another great one," Tori said.

_Two hours later_

"Carolina to St. Louis and the Sweet Sixteen as they defeat Creighton."

"Great win, just too bad about Marshall, hope he is ok," Cassidy said after the Heels win.

"I know, and Ohio won too, they have a great point guard," Lindsey added.

"Looked like it was his non shooting wrist so he may still be able to play," Hunter said.

"I sure hope so," Shane responded with what everyone else was thinking.

_Reverend's Bar & Grill; Bowling Green, Ohio_

"Florida dominates Norfolk State and will head to Phoenix where Marquette awaits"

"It's great to be a Florida Gator," Kim sings.

"Yes it is, men in Sweet Sixteen and the women beat Ohio State, great day indeed," Phil said.

And Phoenix is so close, we will so be there," Kim added.

"Yes we will," Phil responded. "So thoughts on the town so far," he asked.

"The food is amazing, this place was great choice for the Florida host restaurant, and my goodness those stuffed breadsticks yesterday were amazing, you have to order me some the next time you have some sent out to Cali," Kim said.

"You are going to love tomorrow and Tuesday then, you will have some of the best pizza and Mexican you have ever had," Phil said.

"Cannot wait, for that, and for the Lady Gators to shock the world Tuesday against Baylor," Kim said as she and Phil cheers their drinks.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"Kansas won't have to travel far for the Sweet Sixteen, off to St. Louis for a meeting with NC State."

"Wow I seriously didn't think they would pull it off," Billy said.

"The way they were playing at points in this game I'm with you," Hayley said as well.

"Survive and advance guys, you know the drill," Jason said.

"I know, just want them to lead for a bit longer next time," Zack responded.

_Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar – Angel Grove Youth Center; Angel Grove, California_

"It will be an all Ohio game in the Sweet Sixteen in Boston, Cincinnati upsets Florida State and will now meet Ohio State."

"Wow guys, sorry about that," Ernie said to his best pal Stone and the Wild Force group.

"Ten seed last year makes Elite Eight and can't even get out of the first weekend this year," Alyssa said.

"The dance can be a cruel mistress like that," Max said.

"Well Ernie at least the Orange is still alive, I always have their back," Stone said to his friend.

"Always appreciated," Ernie responded.

_Tuesday March 20_

_Stroh Center; Bowling Green, Ohio_

"Darn I was really hoping both Florida teams would make the Sweet Sixteen," Kim said as she and Phil left the arena after Baylor defeated Florida in the women's tournament.

"They gave great effort though and never gave up, it's going to take a special effort like that but for all forty minutes to beat that Baylor team," Phil responded.

"Griner's dunk was so impressive," Kim added.

"She is amazing," Phil said.

"Well I thank you for an amazing trip, it was so fun, and I can see why you talk about this place so much," Kim said.

"It really is my second home, nothing against California," Phil responded.

"I wish all DQ's made blizzards like they do here," Kim said.

"And I promise next time I plan to have Myles or Pollyeyes shipped out west I'll let you know," Phil said.

"You better," Kim responded. "Now let's get ready for Phoenix," Kim added excitedly.

**A/N: That was chapter 3 I hope everyone enjoyed it. Here are your match ups for the Sweet Sixteen – Thursday in Boston the New Era and Ernie's pick Syracuse meets Wisconsin, while Time Force and Skull's pick Ohio State meets Cincinnati. Also Thursday in Phoenix its Mystic Force, Jen, and Chelsea's pick Michigan State vs. Louisville, while Kim's school Florida battles Lightspeed and Devin's pick Marquette. As for Friday in Atlanta Lost Galaxy and Anton's pick Baylor meets Xavier, while the pick of Operation Overdrive Indiana meets Dino Thunder, Elsa and Bulk's pick Kentucky. Lastly in St. Louis on Friday Ninja Storm, Lindsey, and Cassidy's pick North Carolina meets Ohio, while the Original's Hayley and Phil's pick Kansas meets NC State. See you guys next week for chapter 4.**


	4. Second Weekend Reactions

**A Pink Bracket Buster 6: Every Team for Themselves – Chapter 4**

**A/N: The Final Four is set, it's time to see which Ranger teams and non-Rangers are still alive for the fabulous prizes that await. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 4. **

**Summary: It's once again time for the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament, and this year it comes with a new twist, its every Ranger team for itself. The non-Rangers have their own pool as well, with an amazing prize at stake for them.**

**Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC (Chelsea), Ethan/OC (Jen), Justin/OC (Lindsey), TJ/OC (Crystal), Cassidy/Devin**

**Alma Maters: UCLA (Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Aisha), Florida (Kimberly), USC (Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya), Stanford (Hayley, Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan), UNLV (Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone), Oregon (Carlos, Cassie), Washington State (TJ), Gonzaga (Crystal), BYU (Lindsey), Nevada (Trent, Kira), Long Beach State (Conner), San Diego (Chelsea), Cal State Fullerton (Jen), Cornell (Anton), St. Mary's (Elsa), San Diego State (Cassidy, Devin), Syracuse (Ernie), Arizona State (Stone), New Mexico (Bulk), Maryland (Skull), Arizona (Eric, Wes), Bowling Green (Phil).**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own my original characters (Phil Savitt, Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, Lindsey Stewart, and Crystal Johnson). Everything else I DO NOT OWN**

_Thursday March 22, 2012_

_Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar – Angel Grove Youth Center; Angel Grove, California_

"Taylor with a shot for the win for Wisconsin, and it's no good, and Syracuse is moving on to the Elite Eight, escaping with a one point win here in Boston over Wisconsin."

A collective sigh of relief was released by Ernie, Tommy, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Tanya as the ball missed the bucket, and their pick survived.

"Well the boys sure like to keep things close don't they," Ernie said with a chuckle once everyone could breathe easily.

"Yeah a little bit too close," Kat answered

"And a little too often as well," Aisha added.

"Survive and advance, the name of the game," Tommy and Rocky said at the same time.

"Hopefully Saturday is just like last weekend, struggles in the first game but controlling the second game," Tanya said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

_US Airways Center – Phoenix, Arizona_

"And your final score of today's first game is the Louisville Cardinals 57 and the Michigan State Spartans 44."

"Wow, that has to be the ugliest game of basketball I've ever seen in my life," Chelsea said as her, Jen, and the Mystic Force team's pick Michigan State fell to Louisville.

"I'm with you there, and that's saying something because I saw some ugly games in the Big West," Jen added.

"Well mates, looks like we need our other three Final Four picks to keep strong for us to have a chance," Xander said, trying to cheer up his teammates.

"I know something that will cheer your team up, watching my school eliminate the Lightspeeds," Kim said with a smile in the direction of the Lightspeed team.

"Not a chance Kim," Chad responded.

"Yeah we don't have Tommy on our team to lose to your picks," Ryan said with a laugh, which was able to cheer up the Mystic Force rangers for a second.

"I'm with those guys," Devin said to Kim as he high fived each Lightspeed Ranger.

"Sorry about that decision then," Kim said as she let out her evil smile towards the seven.

"That's the smile they must have been talking about," Kelsey said to Dana.

"I think only Kim could pull off a smile so sweet yet so evil," Dana responded.

_Two hours later_

"And the final score of today's second games is the Florida Gators 68 and the Marquette Golden Eagles 58. Florida will now meet Louisville in Saturday's regional final."

"It's great to be a Florida Gator, it's great to be a Florida Gator," Kim sang as soon as the game ended all the way until everyone got to their cars.

"So this was the Kim they warned us about," Carter said.

"Yup, that's the one," Devin responded. "She loves getting into her sports," he added.

"I can only imagine what she is like when Florida wins it all," Joel said.

"This," Devin answered. "Kira sent this to me after Florida won the 2007 Final Four, and Ethan sent me this after they won the 2008 BCS Title Game," Devin said showing the others the videos on his phone, as all the others could do is laugh.

"And when they win it this year it will be those two videos combined," Kim said.

_Bulkmeier's Bar & Night Club; Angel Grove, California_

"When they needed one more big run they got it, as Ohio State defeats in-state rival Cincinnati 81-66, and they'll meet Syracuse for a shot at New Orleans."

"O-H," Skull yelled.

"I-O," Eric and Wes yelled back.

"O-H," Skull yelled again.

"I-O," Eric and Wes yelled back again.

"I think we got the hang of it," Skull said.

"Yeah Woody would be proud of us if he saw us," Wes responded.

Skull was about to say something else when he got a text, getting a big smile on his face as he read to.

"What does it say, and who's it from," Eric asked.

"Ernie, it says Saturday, my place, as The Rock would say, just bring it, signed Ernie and the New Era," Skull responded.

"Looks like it's off to Angel Grove for some fun Saturday night," Wes said.

_Friday March 23, 2012_

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

Hayley's had never been rocking like this on a Friday night before, as everyone still left in the pools that had teams in the Sweet Sixteen were at Hayley's to watch – the Lost Galaxy team and Anton pulling for Baylor, along with the Ninja Storm rangers, Lindsey, and Cassidy pulling for North Carolina had first game action, while the group of Dino Thunder, Elsa, and Bulk pulling for Kentucky, Operation Overdrive pulling for Indiana, and the Originals and Phil along with Hayley pulling for Kansas in the night cap games.

"Baylor was too much for Xavier tonight, the Bears off to their second Elite Eight in three years with the 75-70 win."

"An amazing fight put up by Ohio, but overtime was Tar Heel time, as Carolina advances with a 73-65 win."

The reactions from the two groups watching first game action were much different.

"Wow bout them Bears," Leo said happily as he celebrated with his team and Anton.

"That team can play with Kentucky," Damon said.

"And hopefully beat them," Anton added right in the direction of his wife.

"They better beat Indiana first if they want that to happen," Ronnie said.

"Which they won't, just like last time," Will added.

"Wow I didn't think losing Marshall would have that much of an effect," Lindsey said after the narrow win for UNC.

"I hope he can go Sunday, they'll need him," Cam responded.

"Yeah I mean NC State almost got them with Marshall, and Kansas is talented enough where they could easily win if he doesn't play," Dustin added.

"Well lets go watch with the others and see who they end up meeting," Tori said as the rest of the Ninja Storm rangers, Cassidy, and Lindsey went to find the Originals and Phil.

_Two hours later_

"Kansas holds off NC State here in St. Louis to set up a battle of bluebloods with UNC."

"This team needs to wake up and step up, they can't play like that against UNC even if Marshall doesn't play," Hayley said after the Kansas win.

"Maybe we need Kim here watching with us," Billy said.

"I hate to admit it, and I know Tommy would too, but she does seem to be good luck," Jason responded.

"I just sent her the score, and she said she will be here Sunday since Florida plays tomorrow," Phil said.

"You guys can have Kim, we got the one person who can beat her in a bet," Cassidy said pointing to Lindsey, who just waved as the Ninja Storm rangers smiled.

"Bring it on new guys, we are always ready for a challenge," Zack responded.

"Kentucky gets payback from earlier in the year as they defeat Indiana, setting up a Sunday showdown with Baylor."

"You guys were saying," Bulk said to the Overdrive team.

"Guess we spoke too soon," Dax said after their pick lost.

"And it looks like we'll get the game we want," Elsa said smiling to her husband before kissing Anton.

"Tommy/Kim sports feuds are fun, but I'm kinda excited to see a new one," Conner said to the other Dino Thunder rangers.

"Guess it'll be an interesting couple of days at my parents house," Trent added.

_Saturday March 24, 2012_

_US Airways Center – Phoenix, Arizona_

"And today's final score the Louisville Cardinals 72 and the Florida Gators 68. Congratulations to Louisville on advancing to the Final Four."

"How did we lose that game," a shocked Kim asked after the game ended.

"I don't know Kim, they had the game in hand and outplayed them the whole game," Jen answered. Chelsea, Devin, and the Mystic Force and Lightspeed teams has to get back to California but Jen was on vacation from working on the cruise ships and was able to stay in Phoenix with Kim for the game.

"Well at least Kansas is still alive, they may have struggled so far, but they haven't had me paying too much attention to them, so my focus on them should help greatly," Kim said.

"Oh Kim, I love you and how you think for sports," Jen said laughing.

"I kinda feel bad though, since the second time I won the pool I picked UNC, oh well they'll get over it, and I gotta get payback on Lindsey for beating me in that bet two years ago," Kim added.

"But Florida beat BYU last year," Jen responded.

"While true, there was no bet on that game, and this game is for a spot in the Final Four, the loser could be finished, and that's the kind of payback I want, don't you want the help anyway, having her and Cassidy's champ gone will help you," Kim said smiling.

"Go Kansas then," Jen said.

"Good choice girl," Kim responded with a smile.

_Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar – Angel Grove Youth Center; Angel Grove, California_

"Ohio State is headed to New Orleans and their first Final Four since 2007 as they defeat Syracuse 77-70."

Skull was ready for some more chanting when he immediately received a phone call.

"It's Woody," Skull said. "WOODY!," Skull said loudly as he answered.

"O-H," Woody said.

"I-O," Skull said.

"O-H," Woody said again.

"I-O," Eric said this time as he took Skull's phone.

"O-H," Woody said again.

"I-O," said by Wes this time as he now had Skull's phone.

"Are you there," Skull asked when he got the phone back.

"You know it; I'm here with London, Cody, Zack, Maya, Addison, Bailey, and Marcus in the Tipton Suite," Woody responded.

"That's awesome buddy, you go celebrate with them, and we will here in Angel Grove, oh and Ernie, Aisha, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya all say hi, since they picked Syracuse," Skull said with a laugh, which none of the other seven found amusing after Skull and Woody shared another spelling of Ohio.

"I hate spelling," Ernie said.

"I hate chanting," Tommy said.

"I hate Ohio," Rocky said as the other seven nodded in approval of the statement.

"Third time is finally the charm boys," Skull said as he continued to celebrate with Wes and Eric.

_Sunday March 25, 2012_

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

Much like two days prior Hayley's was the place to be for Elite Eight action, as all four teams playing had someone on their side.

"Baylor controlled the first four minutes, then it was all Kentucky, they beat Baylor 82-70, setting up an all Kentucky showdown with Louisville in New Orleans."

"This is the only time I would wish basketball games were only four minutes," Karone said.

"Yeah Baylor would have won this thing then," Mike said.

"Stupid forty minutes games," Maya added.

"Your parents made a bet right," Ethan asked Trent.

"Yeah they said they did," Trent answered.

"So what is it," Kira and Conner asked as Trent told his three friends.

"Oh man your poor dad," Ethan said.

"I want to feel bad but he did make Elsa do all that when he was Mesogog," Kira added.

"It doesn't seem that bad," Conner said.

"Dude you have been to my house it's huge," Trent responded.

"I made by bed, now I have to sleep in it," Anton said to Elsa after the game.

"It won't be too bad, plus you are very thorough in everything you do, I know the house will be spotless," Elsa said before kissing Anton.

"I know I should have made Zeltrax clean the lab all the time," Anton said before returning the kiss.

_Two hours later_

"Kansas is heading back to the Final Four, they meet Ohio State after shutting down UNC, Kansas wins 80-67."

"So, you guys had the one person who could beat me in sports dealings eh," Kim said smiling to Cassidy and the Ninja Storm team.

"She put us up to it," Hunter and the others said pointing at Cassidy.

"Yeah and Lindsey wasn't bragging and anything and all," Shane added.

"Thanks for the support guys," Cassidy said.

"It's ok guys, you just gotta learn not to make it a challenge like Tommy does all the time, because you are gonna lose, right guys," Kim asked the other Originals.

"We all have learned that," Trini said happily.

"My best friend, not so much," Jason said smiling in Tommy's direction.

"I hate you all," Tommy said to his first teammates.

"No, you hate yourself for picking your second teammates over your original ones," Billy said.

"Aside from being a Ducks fan you always seems to make the wrong choices for sports handsome," Kim teased her husband before kissing him.

"Hey love birds, Ohio State is going to end it for Kim and the rest of you," Eric and Wes yelled at Hayley, Phil, and the Originals.

"You guys keep dreaming, my choices own Ohio State, and it will continue Saturday," Kim said with her sweet yet evil smile.

"We aren't scared of you Kim," a confident Skull said.

"Oh but you should be," Kim responded, following it up with a just bring it gesture in honor of The Rock, since WrestleMania was just seven nights away.

"I'm so happy for you Bailey, I'm sure things are crazy in Kansas right now, I know it sucks missing it I missed Oklahoma's 2000 football title because I was in Boston at MIT, but London is taking you all to New Orleans so that will be great, have fun, oh and nothing against Woody but tell him me, Phil, and the Originals say go Kansas, talk to you soon, bye," Hayley said while on the phone with Bailey, missing the fun everyone had at Tommy's expenses, but catching some of Kim's fun with Skull and the Time Force guys.

"Look at them, it's too funny," Bulk said talking about his best friend, Wes Eric, Phil, Hayley, and the Originals.

"I know, they can battle it out all they want and make any bet they want," Conner said.

"It doesn't matter which one wins, they are losing to Kentucky," Ethan said.

"No one is stopping our powerhouse pick," Elsa added.

"We heard that," the ten they were watching responded.

"Better believe every word of it then," Kira and Trent said being sharing a kiss.

**A/N: Alright everyone that is chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed it. The Final Four is set, with Dino Thunder, Elsa, and Bulk's pick Kentucky meeting Louisville Saturday night, followed by the pick of the Originals, Phil, and Hayley Kansas meeting Ohio State, the pick of Eric, Wes, and Skull. It should be noted as well, if Kentucky vs. Ohio State is the title game, I'm going to need someone to punch me in the face, that matchup up is the last one I want for any championship.**


	5. Final Four Reactions and Results

**A Pink Bracket Buster 6: Every Team for Themselves – Chapter 5**

**A/N: Alright everyone this is it, the final chapter of PBB 6. A champion has been crowded, as have winners in both the pools and it time to see who is winning some famous prizes (including so newly thought of ones for the Ranger teams). I usually separate Final Four weekend reaction and winners into two separate chapters but due to a busy life they will be combined into this one chapter. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 5. **

**Summary: It's once again time for the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament, and this year it comes with a new twist, its every Ranger team for itself. The non-Rangers have their own pool as well, with an amazing prize at stake for them.**

**Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC (Chelsea), Ethan/OC (Jen), Justin/OC (Lindsey), TJ/OC (Crystal), Cassidy/Devin**

**Alma Maters: UCLA (Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Aisha), Florida (Kimberly), USC (Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya), Stanford (Hayley, Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan), UNLV (Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone), Oregon (Carlos, Cassie), Washington State (TJ), Gonzaga (Crystal), BYU (Lindsey), Nevada (Trent, Kira), Long Beach State (Conner), San Diego (Chelsea), Cal State Fullerton (Jen), Cornell (Anton), St. Mary's (Elsa), San Diego State (Cassidy, Devin), Syracuse (Ernie), Arizona State (Stone), New Mexico (Bulk), Maryland (Skull), Arizona (Eric, Wes), Bowling Green (Phil).**

**Disclaimer: As always, I only own my original characters (Phil Savitt, Jen Jackson, Chelsea Matthews, Lindsey Stewart, and Crystal Johnson). Everything else I DO NOT OWN**

_Saturday March 31, 2012_

_Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar – Angel Grove Youth Center; Angel Grove, California_

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Superdome here in New Orleans, Louisiana for the 2012 edition of the Final Four. It will be a bluegrass battle here in game number one, as the top overall seed Kentucky Wildcats do battle with in-state rival the Louisville Cardinals and that will be followed by the Ohio State Buckeyes facing the Kansas Jayhawks

Six teams remained in the hunt for a top three spot in the Ranger pool (top three would become important with mystery prizes to be revealed later in the week for the top three). Only the teams with schools left in the pool (Originals, Dino Thunder and Time Force) could walk away with the top prize. The three teams that saw their school lose in the Elite Eight (Lost Galaxy, New Era, and Ninja Storm) still had a shot at finishing in third, but all needed help that would end hope for the other. LG would finish third if Kentucky defeated Kansas in the title game, the New Era could take third place in Ohio State defeated Kentucky in the title game, while NS could finish third if Kansas defeated Kentucky in the final, all scenarios were funny because the latter three teams had to now root for the school that ended their pick's season. A Louisville win over Kentucky would also give those teams a shot at finishing in second place.

Of the Ranger teams still left in the pool Dino Thunder was sitting the most pretty because of the fact that no one had Kentucky's Final Four opponent Louisville. Even if Kentucky lost to Louisville they could win the pool with a Louisville win. The Ohio State/Kansas loser would be eliminated from being able to win the top prize, and the national title game no matter what would be Dino Thunder vs. the team that had Kentucky's opponent, winner take all The loser from Kansas/Ohio State would then need to hope the scenario that would knock them out of third place did not happen.

As for the non-Rangers everything was bunched up between the five left – Hayley, Phil, Skull, Elsa, and Bulk. If Ohio State made the title game Skull could take control of things since he was the only person pick Ohio State in the non-Ranger pool. An Ohio State title would give him the win, OSU making the title game would ensure him a top thee finish. Kansas making the title game would eliminate Skull, while Kentucky losing would eliminate Elsa and Bulk, meaning who won the tiebreaker between Hayley and Phil would decide the pool if the final was Louisville vs. Kansas. A Kentucky Kansas final would have Elsa, Bulk, Phil, and Hayley all in contention, with tiebreakers most likely deciding everything.

Kentucky was up first, and while Bulk and Elsa needed the UK win, the Dino Thunder team was at ease, they had picked so well in previous rounds that this game really didn't matter for them.

"While this game may not matter to you guys for the pool, you still have to root for Kentucky," Bulk said to the four.

"Yeah, if we want to have a chance to win the non-Ranger pool we need UK to win," Elsa added.

"Don't worry, we are still pulling for UK," Ethan said.

"Yeah we still want the school we picked to win the whole thing, makes victory even sweeter," Kira said.

"Plus we want a dominating victory once the trophy is ours," Conner added.

"Good, just don't get too cocky guys," Elsa said.

"You know us, we won't," Trent responded.

"Well all of us but Conner," Kira add laughing.

_Two hours later_

"Kentucky is on to the National Championship game as they defeat Louisville 69-61."

"Alright we are still guaranteed a shot to win this thing," Elsa said happily before sharing a high five with Bulk.

"Pulling for you all the way honey," Anton said as he came over and gave his wife a kiss.

"Thank you dear, I've always wanted to be a Ranger and kick Mesogog's butt, and now I'm this close," Elsa responded to her husband.

"I don't blame you at all," Anton said.

"Alright Bulkie, its Buckeye time now, right guys," Skull said in the direction of Eric and Wes while talking to Bulk.

"O-H," Eric yelled.

"I-O," Wes yelled.

"Hey bud its do or die for you, so you better have more attention towards Hayley and Phil.

"And he will not let Kentucky vs. Ohio State for the title happen," Hayley said pointing to Phil, who could only nod his head.

"Do or die for us too spelling boys," Zack said as the originals met up with Wes and Eric.

"And we got the person you want on your side in do or die situations," Jason added, pointing at his sister in everything but blood.

Eric and Wes could only respond with a just bring it gesture.

"We are going to be seeing that a lot the next two days," Billy said with a laugh as the others agreed, knowing it would be true.

_Two hours later_

"It will be Kentucky vs. Kansas Monday for the title, what a comeback for the Jayhawks as they stun the Buckeyes 64-62."

"Just as we practiced guys," a very very very happy Phil Savitt said to the originals and Hayley.

"O-H," the six yelled.

"OH-NO," Phil yelled back.

"O-H," the six yelled again.

"OH-NO," Phil yelled back again.

"Skull I told you they would let you down again," Bulk said to his best friend.

"I thought this would finally be the year they put it together," Skull said.

"You have to stop trusting those damn Ohio teams," Bulk responded.

"He is absolutely right, trust me," Phil added.

"It would come down to you guys vs. the Dino Thunder kids," Tommy said to his wife.

"You had three choices, and the two you didn't pick will meet for the title," Kim said.

"Thanks for the reminder beautiful," Tommy responded as Kim kissed him on the cheek.

"Bro, your bad sports picks better not ruin tomorrow," Jason said to his best friend, referring to Wrestlemania the next night and the huge Rock vs. Cena match.

"So Dr. O who are you siding with," the Dino Thunder team asked their mentor.

After looking at both teams back and forth Tommy got a big smile on his face.

"Neither," he said.

"WHAT," his nine former teammates responded.

"Whoever loses will say I jinxed them so I'm siding with neither," Tommy said with a smile before walking away to talk to others at Ernie's.

"That reminds me, I need to make a call," Jason said pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling," Hayley asked.

"Cody, Bailey, and the kids," her husband responded.

"Oh yeah, they are in New Orleans," Billy responded.

"Lucky them," Zack added.

"Hello?" Jason heard Bailey say.

"You should see some of the faces here in the aftermath of what just happened," Jason responed as he looked around Ernie's.

"What do you mean?" Bailey said.

"Well, you've got Phil jumping up and down because you kept him from his nightmare of an Ohio State/Kentucky final, you've got us originals who are grinning from ear to ear and most of all you have Eric, Wes and Skull who are shocked beyond belief."

"I kept warning them all week that Ohio State would choke…it's what they do," Bailey said. "But no, they wouldn't listen to me. This KU team never gives up."

"Even if you guys lose Monday night, you have to consider this year a roaring success," Zack said. "Who would have thought?"

"Oh I considered it a success to win the Big 12 and make sure Missouri didn't," Bailey said. "To be in the finals against Kentucky is not something I could have ever imagined with this team. It's the icing on the cake. We're a perfectly flawed team…but one that finds a way every single night."

"It sucks that you're going to have to watch this thing from an apartment Monday night," Trini said.

"Yep, stupid, stupid school gets in the way," Bailey said. "Rest assured though I want to beat these Kentucky guys more than anything in the world. Phil warned us about their arrogance…oh my God they think they are God's gift to basketball. Besides, it will hurt if we lose…second place is the first loser."

"Unfortunately yes, you are right. But you have to admit it would hurt Kentucky a lot more if the Wildcats lose. KU is not expected to win," Kim said. "Sure it's going to hurt if you lose…for about an hour. They will be jumping off bridges in Lexington if they lose."

"Hey listen, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow…flight back then WrestleMania tomorrow night at the bar in New Haven," Bailey said. "So we'd better sign off for now. Promise me that all of you will text during Mania?"

"We will," Kim said. "We've been waiting to see Rocky kick Cena's ass for years now. This WrestleMania will be something special."

_Speaking of Wrestlemania_

_Sunday April 1, 2012_

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"Cena with a second AA on Rock, here is the cover, one, two, and kick out just before three! What a matchup this has been, amazing indeed, The Rock has kicked out of two AA's and Cena is stunned, it's like he doesn't know what to do to beat the People's Champion. Oh wait, what is he doing now, you have to be kidding me, Cena is standing above The Rock's head and just took off a wrist band and tossed it into the crowd."

"You have got to be kidding me," Justin said as he saw what was unfolding on the TV, as the Rangers main group (think PBB story 2, just minus Anton and Elsa plus Ernie, Phil, and Stone) were watching WrestleMania at Hayley's.

"I will hate Cena forever, even if he turns heel, if he hits this," stated Phil, who like most of the guys in the group were fans of the heels.

"Uh if he hits this I'm done watching wrestling forever," Chelsea added. While most of the girls were fans of the faces, they all hated Cena (though much to their husband or boyfriend's chagrin they did find him sexy and loved teasing the boys when Cena took his shirt off, saying it was the only good thing he ever did). The dislike of Cena was the one sports thing that the whole group could agree on.

"I just can't believe they are gonna let Cena disrespect The Rock for a third time," Rocky said.

"Cena is trying for the most electrifying move in sports entertainment. Cena leaps over The Rock and bounces off the rope, but The Rock is up, he catches Cena and hits the Rock Bottom! The cover, one, two three, it's over! The Rock has done it; The Rock has defeated John Cena!"

As soon as the count was official Hayley's erupted into cheers, just as it would the next night when someone won the Rangers pool.

"Holy shit that was an amazing finish," TJ said.

"I know, the match started slow, but once they got started it turned out to be a great one," Kat said.

"The match is always a great one when the great one is in it," Adam said, getting a few laughs from the crowd.

"I must say, best Wrestlemania since 24," Phil said, as many others agreed.

"Even though D. Bryan and Jericho lost," Lindsey responded in an attempt to tease the boys.

"May not have been a lot of heel wins, but the matches were still very good," Carlos said.

"And even though Bryan lost so quickly, the crowd behind him the whole time made it so funny and worth it," Zack said as the guys agreed with him.

"Amazing crowd tonight too, into everything," Stone added.

"I loved that they chanted Bryan's name in almost every match," Ashley said.

"Well now that WWE's WrestleMania is over its time for ours," Conner said.

"It's on kids," Trini said to the four.

"Just bring it," the other four originals added.

_Monday April 2, 2012_

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"And for the first time since 1998 Kentucky is the kings of college basketball, the Wildcats are your 2012 National Champions."

The eruption of cheers happened again at Hayley's, though this time it wasn't as loud, just six people compared to the entire place the night before.

"Congrats guys," Kim said as she and the originals walked over to the celebrating Dino Thunder team.

"We couldn't ask for better opponents to face off against for the pool championship," Ethan responded.

"Hey," the members of the New Era and second Turbo/Space members yelled causing the nine along with the non-Rangers to laugh.

"Just don't say that Friday when the other teams are with us at Bulk's," Jen said to her fiancée.

"Hey I rather have beaten you guys," Conner said in the direction of the New Era Rangers.

"Yeah beating Dr. O would be sweet," Trent added as the nine laughed.

"Good thing I can't punish you guys anymore," Tommy responded.

"His words do not represent mine," Conner said to his boss as Tommy could only laugh and shake his head.

"Guess it's now down to the tiebreakers," Phil said as he, Hayley, Bulk, and Elsa gathered up.

"Yeah four way tie, who would have thought," Hayley added.

"It was that Missouri lose that killed us, I know we each had them losing in the Sweet Sixteen and both you had them losing to Florida in round two," Elsa said.

"That's what Missouri does to you, I'm glad to know you'll be on their hater bandwagon if you don't win the pool," Hayley responded.

"I'll be driving it if I miss out on being a Ranger," Bulk said.

"So, finally get some redemption babe," Kira asked her husband.

"Yup, it took four years, but I think I finally got it," Trent said before kissing Kira.

_Friday April 6, 2012_

_Bulkmeier's Bar & Night Club; Angel Grove, California_

Just like Selection Sunday it was another largest gathering of Rangers in one place for the Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament wrap up party. Bulk and Skull's place had become the regular wrap up party site because of how large the establishment was; having a pool didn't hurt either. The pool is where everyone started until it was time to eat. Once dinner was done the top three for each pool would be named before everyone would head inside to have more fun.

Bulk, Skull, Rocky, Jason, and Tommy were in charge of dinner, as they were grilling out at poolside, and once everything was ready it was like a stampede to get to the food. Once everyone was full, dried off, and changed it was time to hear who the big winners was, it was known in the Ranger pool, but the top three were about to get the surprises of a lifetime, while the non-Rangers would finally know their results.

"Alright you non-Rangers, we will have your results first," Jen said as she and Lindsey took their place in front of the group.

"It was an amazing four way tie for first place, and luckily it featured four different tiebreaker scores to break things up nicely," Lindsey added.

"Taking home $60 in third place is Bulk," Jen said as everyone clapped as Bulk went up and accepted his money.

"Can't win that green picking Ohio State," Bulk teased Skull, who responded by pushing his friend in the pool, causing everyone to laugh.

"Second place and $150 belongs to Elsa," Lindsey announced.

"Congrats dear," Anton said before kissing his wife.

"I never thought I would do this good ever, this is amazing," Elsa said to Anton before going to get her money.

Once Elsa had her money Hayley and Phil got next to each other, awaiting who would win as Billy joined the girls on stage.

"And the winner of the non-Ranger pool, who will get to experience being a Power Ranger, is…. Hayley," Billy said.

Phil immediately hugged Hayley to congratulate her as all Hayley could do was scream. After the scream came a kiss from Jason as she then made her way towards Billy.

"Well Hayley tell us your plan for when you get to experience the ultimate simulation," Billy asked.

"I've seen with my own two eyes Mesogog's defeat, and I got to help in that, but I want to fight someone I've heard so much about, I want Lord Zedd's candy ass," Hayley responded

"What color," Kim yelled from the crowd.

"Nothing against my girls in pink, but I think yellow is the color for me," Hayley said, getting approving cheers from Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, Maya, Kelsey, Taylor, Kira, Ronnie, Lily, and Emily.

"What about else," Chip and Dustin asked as everyone just laughed as Tommy and Jason took the stage.

"Alright time for the Rangers, though we already know the winners, we will do a top three," Tommy said.

"Lost Galaxy ended up in third place with the Originals coming in second," Jason announced as those groups cheered.

"And coming in first, the team that learned how to pick so well because of my mentoring of them, Dino Thunder," Tommy announced as the four made their way up as everyone cheered.

"Had what Dr. O said been true we wouldn't have won because his picks are never good," Conner said as everyone laughed.

"Remember who your boss is there kid," Jason said teasing Conner who quickly shut up as Tommy handed the group he mentored the trophy that Kira held up proudly as Hayley and Ernie then made their way in front of everyone.

"Ok everyone we have some surprise prizes for Ranger teams that only those who came up with them know about," Ernie announced as that got everyone quiet, not expecting this.

"For your third place finish Lost Galaxy you guys all get free smoothies for two whole months, one month of free smoothies at Ernie's and one month at my place," Hayley announced.

"I think that is much better than a trophy," Leo said as he and the rest of the Lost Galaxy team celebrated as now TJ and Justin joined Lindsey in front of everyone.

"Originals for your second place finish you six will receive an order of Ducks season tickets for next season for you guys to split amongst yourselves," TJ announced.

"Alright that is awesome," Trini said.

"Thank you so much guys," Billy said as he went up and accepted for the group, taking the pack from Lindsey and Justin.

"Hey, what about else," Trent asked.

"Yeah we did win this thing, that stuff sounds better then a trophy," Ethan complained.

"Don't worry guys I got you covered," Chelsea responded. "For your victory and thanks to the sports PR firm I work for, you four have won a meet and greet with the one and only, the great one, the people's champion, THE ROCK!"

Unlike Hayley, who let out a huge scream after her win, the Dino Thunder four were absolutely silent, they had no idea how to react, but it didn't matter, they were meeting The Rock. Everyone else there went to congratulate the group, who gave hugs and high five, but still didn't have any words they could say from the shock, well that was until Tommy came up to them.

"I'm so sorry I ditched you guys for this, I'm really sorry, can I please, please, please, please, please come to meet The Rock," Tommy asked his former students.

The grouped then huddled for a few seconds before finally saying something for the first time in about five minutes.

"NO!" They all said at the same time before laughing.

"But Hayley can come," Kira then added.

"Best day ever," Hayley said to Jason before kissing her husband and then thanking Kira and the rest of the Dino Thunder team.

**A/N: Alright everyone that is my story, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I just want to say thank you to everyone who read this story, and all the other stories in the PBB series, thank you for all your support, and reviews for those of you who reviewed. Any futures I have will for sure feature stuff this story contained (favorite teams, schools, and stuff like that), I love this PBB world I've created and love writing it so it will definitely be a part of future stories. Also my main man TommyOliverMMPRFan will have a story coming based off the results of the pool where the Dino Thunder team meets The Rock, so look for that under one of his names. Thank you so much again for all the support and I hope everyone enjoyed but the story and the whole series.**


End file.
